To Kill an Angel
by Rose from the Dark
Summary: Misaki's parents didn't die in a car crash, they were killed by a sarcastic demon, now living in Misaki's own head. The only way to get rid of him? To kill an angel, of course. But what happens when the only angel around happens to be the man you love?
1. Schizophrenia Doesn't Even Begin Cover

**A/N: So this is my first Junjou fanfic and there are just a few things I wanted to say before starting...**

**1. Dialogue in italics takes place inside of people's heads**

**2. There is an OC (please don't let that scare you away, I promise he's not annoying. I'm actually rather fond of him...) and his name is Kage - pronounced Ka-gay (like the Japanese word for shadow!)**

**3. This story will eventually contain copious amounts of fluffy yoai, slash, shounen ai - whatever you would like to call it. Although I'm not sure how necessary that is to point out, I mean I did already say that this is a Junjou fic...  
><strong>

**4. There isn't really a fourth thing... so I guess, enjoy? And please leave a review. I'd love to know what people think of this story ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica<br>**

**Chapter 1: Schizophrenia Doesn't Even Begin Cover This**

**x-x-x  
><strong>

"_Please, please," cried the young boy standing before his older brother's closed bedroom door, arms spread wide as if that alone could stop the creature before him. "Please, don't hurt Takahiro."_

"_Move aside," said the nearly disembodied voice of the demon floating before him. The creature looked to be made of smoke, but it spoke with a voice that made the boy shudder in fear._

"_Please, it's my fault," said the boy, "It's my fault they died. Hurt me instead."_

"_You think I care that they are dead?" questioned the voice, before yelling, "Your parents mean nothing to me!" Lightning flashed outside the window as if accenting the demon's words. In the sharp flash of light the boy could see the silhouette of a winged and horned creature within the smoke's amorphous form._

"_Then why?" asked the boy, voice small, "Why are you here?"_

"_Your parents' careless actions destroyed my body," said the demon, "I see it only fit that I should choose a new one from my previous host's murderers."_

_The boy's eyes widened. "Then please, take me instead. Just don't hurt Takahiro."_

"_You would willingly take the place of your brother?"_

_The boy said nothing, only nodded. Another flash of lightning streaked its way across the stormy sky outside the window at the far end of the hall._

"_As you wish," said the demon and then it rushed forward. The boy threw his hands up over his head. But it didn't matter. The pain was excruciating as the demon smoke connected with his body. It only lasted for a moment, however, and then everything went dark._

**x-x-x**

I awoke with a start, stifling a scream into my pillow. I still had nightmares about that night.

_And they're getting old_, said a voice in my head, not my own.

I sighed. _Shut up, Kage_, I thought back at the demon. The same demon I had encountered all those years ago. Demons, I found out that night, need a host human body to survive in this world. My parents took the life of Kage's previous host when they had their accident so he took their lives for revenge and took my body for his own.

_Seriously_, said the demon, _it's been ten years of this. When will it ever end?_

_ Oh, I don't know_, I snapped back, _when will you leave?_

_ Haha_, laughed Kage in mockery, _that's a good one._

I grimaced and pushed myself up in my bed, the covers fell to my waist. I could hear footsteps in the hall and pushed my messy, brown locks out of my face to try to look more put together than I felt.

"Misaki?" came my older brother's voice from the hall. "I thought I heard screaming. Are you okay?" he asked as he reached the open doorway, his eyes looking down at me with concern from behind his thin-framed glasses.

"Yeah," I replied, trying to keep my tone light, "I'm fine."

_And here we go again… _interjected Kage. I chose to ignore the demon, knowing full well that he was referring to the fact that this routine of concerned questioning followed by blatant lies had happened nearly every day for the past ten years.

"Are you sure?" asked Takahiro, "Do you want to talk about anything?" His voice always sounded so hopeful, like maybe today would be the day that I finally opened up.

_Then why don't you?_ asked the demon in my head.

_You know full well that I can't, _replied in thought.

I could practically feel the demon shrug before he answered, _He already thinks you're going crazy as it is._

_ And telling him I am talking to myself definitely will not help the matter_, I responded firmly.

"Misaki…?" asked Takahiro once again.

And there I go again, flaunting my inability to hold multiple conversations at one time. "No, there's nothing to talk about," I said aloud.

Takahiro frowned in obvious disbelief, but, thankfully, said nothing more about the matter. Instead, he very smoothly changed the subject. "Well, I am glad you are awake," said Takahiro, "Kajiwara and I have something we want to ask you about. We'll be in the kitchen. Come out when you're ready."

I nodded as my brother left the room and then let out a sigh. I was exhausted. Nights when I wasn't lying in bed trying to sleep through the nightmares that plagued my dreams I was out in full demon form, hunting humans to feed Kage. He feeds on human life. The only way to get human life is to murder a human before their official 'time' has come. But to hunt humans in this world, demons need a body to live in and manipulate.

That's where I come in. I am his host and we are forever locked in a twisted state of symbiosis. Kage needs me to live. Demons feed on humans, yet they are bodiless in our world without a host. However, once a human becomes a host, he or she will die if the demon tries to leave his or her body. The only way to separate a demon and its host, whilst keeping both bodies intact, is to use the power released by murdering an angel.

Killing an angel, or so I have been told, is not the hard part. Finding one among the billions of humans that walk this Earth is.

_And that's why we're still stuck together_, commented Kage, _Not that I really mind. You make a good host, much better than my last one. Much more interesting._

_ Thanks,_ _I think…_

**x-x-x**

I wandered down the hall towards the kitchen, wondering what Takahiro could possibly want to talk to me about. Sure I loved him, he had taken care of me when our parents died, but the ten year age difference left little in common between the two of us. I tried to avoid looking at the pictures that lined the hall as I made my way down it. They were of us and our parents and didn't need any more smiling faces on my guilty conscious.

"Good Morning, Misaki," said Kajiwara with a bright smile as I entered the kitchen. She sat at the table, a mug of coffee clutched between her slender fingers. Takahiro came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment before sitting down beside his girlfriend.

"Good morning," I replied, although I knew it lacked their enthusiasm. It was hard to be happy after reliving the night of your parents' deaths in your head, especially when it happened night after night.

_Yeah, tell me about it, _said Kage.

I ignored him and asked, "So what did you two want to talk to me about?"

Takahiro looked at Kajiwara before turning back to me with a huge smile on his face and saying, "We're engaged to be married."

I'm pretty sure if I had been drinking something at that moment, I would have done a spit take. "Y-you're getting married?" I repeated a little dazed.

Takahiro turned and gazed all lovey-dovey into Kajiwara's eyes and replied, "Yes."

_Ugh,_ said Kage inside my head, _I think I'm going to gag._

I didn't bother pointing out that he had no body to gag with and that his host body was much closer to hyperventilating than vomiting. Instead I tried desperately to mold my features into a façade of happiness. It wasn't as if I wasn't glad for them, it was just that they were my only family but if they were married would I really still be part of the family? Would I really want to be? Want to intrude on their new life together?

"Con-congratulations," I muttered, pushing to my feet. I needed to get some air.

"Wait, don't go yet," said Takahiro, "There is still something we need to talk about."

Beside him, Kajiwara nodded as I dropped back down into my seat. "Now that we are engaged we will have to spend a lot of time preparing for the wedding, and then after that we'll be newlyweds," she paused and cast a quick, smile-filled, glance at Takahiro before continuing, "We don't think that's an environment that a young boy, such as yourself will be happy in. You have entrance exams coming up and then you will be going to a university! We think it would be best if you lived somewhere else for that time so you can focus more on your studies."

I felt my green eyes widen as Kage commented, _So they're kicking you out?_

I nodded more to the demon than to my brother and soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Kage's thoughts mirrored mine exactly.

But Takahiro took that nod as agreement. Sometimes it was confusing to hold a conversation both in and out of your head at the same time. No, scratch that, it's always confusing to hold a conversation in and out of your head at the same time.

"But don't worry," continued Takahiro, "We're not leaving you to fend for yourself. My friend, Usagi, said that he would take you in until things settled here."

Usagi… I recognized that name. I knew that he was one of Takahiro's childhood friends, but I had never met him. I just nodded again, not trusting my voice to speak and pushed myself to my feet.

"So are you okay with this?" asked Takahiro.

_No_, I thought. "Yeah, that sounds fine," I said.

_Liar_, said Kage.

Takahiro smiled and stood as well. He walked around the table and then pulled me into a hug. "I'll be dropping you off there, first thing tomorrow morning. Thanks for understanding, Misaki."

"Yeah, no problem," I mumbled into his shoulder before thinking, _Kage, we're going hunting tonight._

The demon laughed, _Sure thing, Misaki._

**x-x-x**

I stood, that night, on the roof of our apartment building, bathing in the silver light of the moon. I knew that I no longer looked like the Misaki-kun that my brother knew and loved. I was in demon form, ready for the hunt. Black, leathery wings sprouted from my shoulders, my eyes glowed crimson and fangs grew from my mouth. It wasn't that _I_ really enjoyed hunting, but Kage did and when we hunted Kage was in charge, I was merely along for the ride, thoughts and emotions compressed into a corner of my mind as the demon took over. It had a nice, numbing effect that I really needed right then.

_Did I tell you I love it when your life is in turmoil? _asked Kage.

_I think you may have mentioned it_, I thought back, not really in the mood to banter, _Just get on with it, okay? I don't know when the next time we'll get to hunt will be._

Kage laughed, _I don't think you understand that when you host a demon you make time to hunt. Well, that is, if you want to live._

I ignored his little death threat - he had been making them for ten years and both of us (unfortunately) were still kicking – and jumped off the roof. Air caught beneath my huge wings and before I knew it I was flying over the rooftops of this huge city. I could feel Kage scanning the ground for a suitable life to take (I was way past shuddering at that thought) while I looked for something a little different. Something I could only see with Kage's sight: an angel.

_Hey, _said Kage, listening in on my thoughts, _I'm looking for an angel too. Do you think I like being stuck in this weak little human body? I would much rather have the power to create my own._

_ I'm not that weak,_ I somewhat pouted in my mind and Kage laughed. If it was possible to stick my tongue out at a demon living within my body I would of right then. Maybe if I had a mirror…

My thoughts were cut short as Kage found what he was looking for. Far below was a man, dressed in a suit jacket and clutching a briefcase to his side. His head was turned down as he hurried along the deserted road. I almost felt sorry for him, but Kage's feral emotions took over and I was wedged into a corner of my mind, left to watch.

I felt my body angle downward, wings drawn in tight as I dropped story after story. I didn't get nervous as the ground rushed closer and closer because right on cue, as always, Kage snapped his wings out and saved me from certain death. My body turned upright again and landed silently behind the man. He didn't notice a thing.

Kage moved my body forward with practiced grace until we were within striking distance. And then he pounced. The man didn't stand a chance.

I felt my fangs bare as my demon form landed on top of the man, pushing him to the ground. The man screamed out, rolling over onto his back to get a look at his attacker. And then his screams stopped, victims' screams always did once they got a look at the demonic face of their attacker. It wouldn't have matter though, if he kept screaming or not, for moments later I tasted hot blood as my fangs ripped into his neck, tearing at his throat.

My body drew back and watched as the man writhed in pain, attempting to choke out words that would not form in his mangled throat. And then he went still, body stiff and eyes lifeless. He was dead.

And then the energy hit me. The life energy of untapped potential trapped within that man. Kage sighed through my throat as his hunger was satiated. He stood up and leapt into the air and I knew that he was done for the night. He landed only once more – to wash the blood off my body with a hose in an alleyway between two apartments – before returning my body to the roof of Takahiro's apartment building and retreating back into the depths of my mind.

I always felt cold once his presence retreated, but the effect only elongated the numbing feeling the possession had. I walked slowly back to my room and crawled into bed glad that the emotions of the day had not fully returned.

**x-x-x**

"Rise and shine, Misaki!" came Takahiro's voice at much too early of an hour for anyone to want to be awake. Well, for anyone that spent half the night up hunting humans for their demon host… I guess most people don't have that problem. "Misaki?" repeated Takahiro.

I grunted my reply and wormed my way out of the cocoon of blankets around me. "I'm awake…"

_Barely…_ added Kage groggily.

"We want to leave for Usagi's soon," said Takahiro, "Are you all packed."

I nodded and sat up. I had spent the rest of the previous day, after they told me and before Kage hunted, methodically throwing my things into boxes. It didn't take nearly long enough as I didn't have much I really wanted to take with me. I didn't want to go live with some stranger, but I couldn't upset Takahiro. After all, this whole situation, my parents, everything was my fault… I stopped my thoughts there. I couldn't go spiraling down into a hole of self-depression at the moment; I had a brother to make think that I was happy.

"Good, get dressed we'll be leaving shortly," he said with a smile.

I managed to keep a smile on my face long enough for Takahiro to leave the room, before slumping back onto the pillows behind me. This was going to be a long day.

The morning, however, went by annoyingly fast. Before I knew it, Kajiwara, Takahiro and I were standing before the door to Usagi's penthouse apartment. Kage was surprisingly quiet as I stood there, nearly hyperventilating at the immanency of the fact that I was about to be living with a complete stranger. Takahiro knocked on the door. A few moments later it opened and I think I nearly stopped breathing.

The man in the doorway – whom I could only assume was Usagi – was beautiful. His silver hair fell lightly over his pale skin. His violet eyes gleamed radiantly in the morning sunlight flooding the hall outside of his penthouse apartment. I could tell Kage was just as stunned as I was, although I wasn't completely sure why.

_You can't see? _asked Kage, commenting on my passing thoughts.

_Can't you ever keep to yourself_? I grumbled internally.

Kage ignored this and said, _Let me out, just a little. You need to see this through my eyes._

The demon didn't give me much of a choice as I felt the pressure of his release in my head. Moments later I was seeing the world through the demon's blood red eyes. I really hoped that no one would notice the change.

_They won't_, said Kage, a little exasperatedly, _Now look._

I looked up at Usagi again, who was now deep in conversation with Takahiro, and had to stifle a gasp. He was glowing, ever so slightly, and behind him were two huge, white, feathery wings. I brought a hand to my mouth to stifle a gasp.

_Usagi is... _I began to think, thoughts trailing off in awe.

Kage finished, the glee in his voice very evident, _An angel._


	2. I Just Have Something in My Eye, I Swear

**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! They make me so happy ^_^**

**Not much to say about this chapter other than I based it off a scene I really love in the anime. With my own twist, of course, unless there was a demon in Misaki's head in the anime I didn't know about... anyway, I hope you like it! Please let me know if you do!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica<strong>

**Chapter 2: I Just Have Something in my Eye, I Swear!**

**x-x-x**

"And you must be Misaki," said Usagi, turning towards me and extending a hand. I blinked a few times as the demon eyes slipped away. He was still tall and beautiful, but wingless, once again.

"Yeah," I responded slowly, "I am." I took his hand and he shook mine vigorously before letting it go and turning back to Takahiro and Kajiwara.

_An angel…_ I thought, still awestruck.

_I know! _thought Kage. _Finally the key to my freedom has been delivered. Now, how to kill him…_

_ What? _I could hear the jump in my voice even in my own thoughts.

If it had been possible for the demon to take a deep, exasperated breath, I could tell that he would have. _Misaki, _said Kage calmly, _We've been over this before. The only way for us to both get what we want is to murder an angel._

_ But why…? _ I started, but trailed off.

_ Don't you ever listen?_ asked Kage,_ The power unleashed when an angel is murdered is enough for me to generate my own body. Don't you want that?_

_ I guess… _I trailed off again.

_ You kill people all the time_, said the demon.

_Thanks for reminding me, _I cut in.

Kage ignored me and continued, _What difference does one more make?_

I opened my mouth to protest (well, figuratively as I was in a sense talking to myself) but stopped. What difference did one more make? I looked up at Usagi. He wasn't really different was he? A small voice in the back of my mind that I'm pretty sure came from my own conscious said _yes._

_ Who asked you anyway_? I snapped back at the little voice, pushing its illogically protest aside.

_Misaki,_ chided Kage, _You're talking to yourself, which I must say is quite a feat with me around._

_ Shut up, _I shot back, not entirely sure which voice I was responding to.

**x-x-x**

I decided to push the moral dilemma my mind suddenly decided to create aside for the moment so I would only have to focus on two conversations as opposed to three. I was still, however, failing miserably at that account. The group had adjourned to Usagi's main room and we were now sitting around a coffee table littered with books. I sat on the couch next to Usagi while Takahiro and Kajiwara sat across from us.

But I had no idea what their conversation entailed as Kage was taking up as much of my mental capacity as demonly possible without revealing his existence.

_I'm going to need time_, said Kage.

_Time for what? _I asked.

_Time to prepare for the creation of my own body,_ replied the demon, _So you can't kill him right away._

_ Great,_ I responded glumly, _I get to make friends with the man I'm going to murder before I take his life. That sounds like fun. _I'm not sure if Kage caught the sarcasm in my voice.

_Oh, don't worry, I caught it, _replied Kage,_ I'm just choosing to ignore it. Now the only problem we come across with waiting is the fact that angels can sense demons._

_ Then it's a little late for that now, _I said, _We've been here a while, I'm sure he knows by now._

_ You didn't let me finish, _replied Kage, _Angels can sense demons when they are in their right mindset. However, angels are easily overpowered by simple human emotions._

_ I don't understand… _I said.

_Then stop interrupting! _said Kage, _Look at Usagi right now. Do you see how he's looking at Takahiro? He's in love with your brother. That's what is keeping him from sensing my presence._

_ You mean he's…? _I began to ask.

_Yes_, Kage cut in.

_ But when he finds out Takahiro is getting married… _I said, but didn't finish the sentence. I didn't know how. _What then?_

_Then you better make sure you're a pretty good replacement, _said Kage.

_Wait, what? _I practically yelled in my mind. But Kage didn't answer and I didn't have time to force an answer out of him as I suddenly heard my name come up in the conversation.

"We have something to tell you, Usagi," said Takahiro, "We just told Misaki this morning. It will help explain why we suddenly need your help, but I didn't want to tell you over the phone," he paused to look at Kajiwara, "This is just too big."

I stiffened. It was coming already and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Well, what is it?" asked Usagi. I looked up at him to see his violet eyes wide with genuine interest. I suddenly felt a twinge of sadness for this man I barely knew and the heartbreak that was about to come for him.

Takahiro took a deep breath before saying with a grin, "Kajiwara and I are engaged."

There was only the briefest moment of hesitation before Usagi responded with a hearty, "Congratulations you two. I am very happy for you both. Takahiro is going to be a very lucky man."

"Thank you, Usagi, that means a lot to us, really," said Takahiro.

"Well you deserve to be happy," said Usagi. I don't think that anyone other than me noticed the slight hitch to his voice or saw the sheen of tears in his eyes as he looked away from the happy couple. I couldn't just sit there and watch. I had to do something.

_Better make it quick, _commented Kage, _our cover is slipping_.

"How about a toast?" I said quickly jumping to my feet and into the conversation, "To the new couple. I'll run to the store and get some wine… Usagi-san can come with me. I don't think they'll sell to minors alone."

I noticed Usagi look at me with an unreadable expression and I looked away. I didn't want him to see through my thin guise. "Yes that is a wonderful idea," said Usagi, "We'll be back shortly."

Usagi got to his feet and quickly grabbed his coat. I followed, shrugging into a jacket and wrapping a scarf around my neck. Usagi left the apartment ahead of me and I followed behind, not looking at my brother and his fiancé as they watched our departure.

Night had fallen while we (and by we, I mean mainly Takahiro and Usagi) socialized the day away. Usagi's silver hair looked washed out in the white light of the streetlamp he had stopped beneath. "Thank you," said Usagi, not yet turning around, "I don't know how you knew, but thank you."

_Uh-oh, _said Kage within the confines of my head, _this is not looking good for the demons…_

"What do you mean?" I responded, both to Usagi and Kage.

_Let's just say you'd better bat those big uke eyes like there's no tomorrow if you want to keep me a secret, _said Kage.

_Uke eyes? _I responded indignantly, but I didn't have time to add more, for at that moment, Usagi turned to me and said, "That I am in love with your brother. Unrequited, but love nonetheless." His eyes were shining and I felt mine mirror his reaction. Not necessarily just because of Usagi but because of everything. The fact that I was being cast aside so my brother could start a new life, the fact that there was a murderous demon living within my body (_Hey! _Kage tried to cut in but I ignored him) and the fact that I had to lie to this man before me whose heart had already been broken once.

And then the tears began to fall. I wiped furiously at my eyes, choking out a muttered, "I-I'm sorry," as I made to turn away. But something stopped me. A soft hand caught my wrist and pulled me back around. Suddenly I was very close to Usagi, my back arching as he leaned over me, a concerned look on his face.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, his voice soft.

I looked down, feeling my face grow red with blush. "It's just so cruel," I said, quietly. _I'm just so cruel… _I thought as I felt Kage's presence in the back of my mind, monitoring my every move. "I'm s-sorry," I said once again, bringing a hand to my face to wipe away the newest batch of tears, "Once I st-start crying, I-I can't stop."

Suddenly I felt a warm presence beneath my chin, pushing my head up. I obliged as Usagi's fingers pushed my face towards him, his thumb, reaching up to push my scarf down, drifted dangerously close to my lips. His silver hair, backlit with the yellow of the streetlamp looked like a halo around his angelic head. His violet eyes were no longer wet, but looking down at me with a sadness that only made my already heavy heart fall further.

"I don't believe that," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

I made to wipe at the fresh tears with my free hand. But before I could reach my face, he moved his fingers from beneath my chin and caught my other wrist as well. And then, before I could react in any way, he leaned down and kissed me, his soft lips, pressing lightly against mine.

I stepped back and my back hit the streetlamp pole behind me. Usagi followed suit, keeping us close by stepping forward, pinning me against the pole with a knee between my legs. I felt my eyes widen in shock, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. And then the presence was gone. He let my wrists go as he stepped back and they fell limply to my sides. I looked up at him to see snow falling through the halo of light around his head, dotting his hair with translucent white flakes. I blinked and a single tear loosed itself from my eyelashes and slid down my cheek.

"This one doesn't count," said Usagi as he brought his thumb up to catch the lone tear. It was another moment before I realized what he meant: that I had stopped crying. He let a soft laugh. "You know, no one else has ever seen me cry before," he said absently looking down at me with an unreadable expression. My lips parted as I noticed the tears rimming his eyes, which he wiped away with a casual flick of the wrist, before reaching out a hand and patting my head and ruffling my hair. "Come on Misaki-kun, let's go get the happy couple some wine," continued Usagi, turning away.

"Wait…" I started to say but trailed off, watching as he pulled a cigarette from one pocket and a lighter from the other, setting it between his lips before lighting it with practiced movement. This went exactly according to plan, right?

_Right, _said Kage, _I would say he seems thoroughly distracted._

_ But because of me…? _I trailed off again. He kissed me… but was that only to prove I could stop crying? But he didn't notice…did that mean he was he in love with me now? Or Takahiro still?

I felt Kage do the equivalent of a mental shrug in my mind. _Does it matter?_

I didn't know. I lifted a finger to my lips, touching where his lips had met mine. What did it mean? Or was Kage right, did it really matter?

_Is Kage right? Is that even a question? _asked the demon, _Oh, by the way, he's leaving without you…_

I snapped out of my reverie to see Usagi nearly disappearing around the corner at the far end of the street. "Hey! Wait for me!" I called.

"Then don't be so slow!" he called back as I ran down the street to catch up to the man that had just kissed me. The same man I was supposedly going to kill. When did my life get so complicated?


	3. Escapades of a Reluctant Fashionista

**A/N: Aww such nice reviews... Thanks!  
><strong>

**I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it. Let me know what you think ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica<strong>

**Chapter 3: Escapades of a Reluctant Fashionista**

**x-x-x  
><strong>

I awoke early the next day, not because I wasn't tired – because I definitely was – but because it was weird to be sleeping in a new room, in a new house. Especially when the man you are living with sticks you in what he calls the best room in the house, but you think is a room for a five-year-old.

"How do you like it?" Usagi had asked me last night when he showed me my new living quarters. I felt my jaw drop as I stared into the stuffed and furry jungle before me. The room was full of hundreds, possibly thousands, of stuffed bears.

"It's – umm – great?" I hadn't meant for my response to come out as a question.

_How old is this guy again? _asked Kage from somewhere in the back of my mind.

"I'm glad you like it," said Usagi as he patted me on the head. "Would you like to know their names?" he asked.

"Whose names?" I returned, not at all sure what he was talking about.

"The bears, of course," he said as if that were the most obvious answer in the world, "They are all named Suzuki-san."

"… Why?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Suzuki is the most common family name in Japan, making it both popular and ordinary," explained Usagi, "I originally only had that one bear, the one out in the living room, but to compete with the number of Sukukis in Japan, I've accumulated this many." He gestured to the packed room that was to be mine.

I looked over at Usagi to see him looking very pleased with himself.

_I wonder if he knows that Satuo is actually the most common name, _mused Kage.

_Well, I'm not about to be the one to tell him, _I had thought. Although, this morning when I tripped over a few of the bears and nearly face-planted into the hallway I almost wished I had done something to wipe the grin off that stupid rabbit's face.

_So why are we up, again? _asked Kage groggily from the back of my mind, _And making him breakfast of all things?_

_ Because I want to make a good impression, _I told Kage as I cracked a few eggs onto a frying pan over the stove.

_I think you made a pretty good impression last night, _said the demon. I could practically hear the laughter in his voice.

_He just kissed me to make me stop crying, _I said and Kage broke into a fit of hysterics in my mind. I grimaced.

_Say that again and tell me you don't find it funny, _said the demon through laughs.

_I hate you sometimes, _I said, trying to ignore the demon as his laughter intensified.

A few minutes later Usagi came down the stairs, looking disheveled and cranky. I could tell immediately that he was not a morning person.

"Good morning, Usagi," I said as cheerfully as I could manage with a demon cracking up in the back of my mind. He just grunted and collapsed onto the couch, using his largest and apparently first Suzuki bear as a pillow. "I made us breakfast," I continued, after a few moments of silence.

Usagi still didn't answer so I took it upon myself to bring the food to him, setting his plate carefully down on the coffee table before him and sitting with my own food on the opposite couch. "Thanks again for letting me stay here," I said trying, and failing, to make polite conversation. When he didn't respond, again, I contented myself to eat in silence, watching as Usagi buried his face further and further into the bear.

Finally, I asked, "Usagi-san, if you are so tired, then why did you get up?"

And finally, I got a response. "We have things to do today," he said, lifting his head enough to look at me through the silver hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"Like what?" I asked, hoping to be able to keep the conversation going.

He didn't answer right away and instead sat up and looked me over. I felt myself blush under his roaming eyes, a blush that only deepened with his next remark. "Are you planning on wearing that today?" asked Usagi.

"Yes…" I answered, not sure of where this was headed.

"Then we're going shopping," he answered.

**x-x-x**

Less than an hour later I was sitting in the passenger seat of Usagi's red sports car still fuming over the fact that Usagi had demanded that I throw out my entire wardrobe. "It's all trash anyway," he had said when I protested. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out the passenger side window, determined not to look at Usagi for any reason at all as he drove us to the mall. Let me just say, that plan failed miserably.

"I do not understand why you are upset, Misaki-kun," said Usagi.

"You just told me everything I own is trash," I said, not looking at him.

"Not everything," he said, "Just most of it."

I huffed and said, "It's kind of like saying I'm trash."

Suddenly there was a warm presence on my leg, just above my knee: Usagi's hand. My heart definitely skipped a few beats at the touch, but I was not about to let that show, so I kept my head turned towards the window, trying to ignore it until…

"Usagi-san, what the hell are you doing?" I turned and practically yelled as we swerved on the road. The sudden turn as he moved back into the center of the lane made my stomach drop, but that was not nearly as disconcerting as how red my face got when I finally registered the fact that Usagi's hand was slowly but resolutely moving up my leg towards… "Both hands on the wheel, you stupid rabbit!"

Both Usagi and Kage were caught in a fit of giggles as we drove in near silence the rest of the way to the mall.

**x-x-x**

I had no desire at all to let Usagi buy me anything, but there was apparently no stopping him once he started. Only a few hours into our little trip and I was nearly laden down with more bags than I could carry. I was pretty sure we had hit every store that held anything even remotely similar to guy's clothes at least three times each. I had never wanted to get out of a mall more in my life.

Fortunately, according to Usagi, we were almost done.

"There's just one more place I want us to go," said Usagi, no evidence of his earlier fatigue as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for me to make it up the stairs. Why we couldn't just take the elevator was beyond me.

_You need the exercise anyway, _commented Kage, _if you ever want to be less scrawny than you are now._

_ I'm going to ignore that, _I snapped back and Kage laughed.

I trudged up the rest of the stairs and stood beside Usagi, who was standing before a store with his hands on his hips as if he was very pleased with himself for finding the right place. Although there was no way in hell this was the right place.

"Uh, Usagi-san," I said, "I think you are lost."

"I am very much the opposite of lost," said Usagi with a grin before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the women's clothing store before us.

"Usagi-san!" I yelled as he dragged me from rack to rack, pulling out all manner of dresses and throwing them at me to hold, "What are we doing here?" He didn't answer, just piled more and more dresses into my arms. We were the only two guys in the store and were getting some very odd looks from the other shoppers – needless to say, my face was growing very red.

Finally, once I was teetering on the brink of collapsing under the weight of all the dresses, Usagi turned to me. "Okay, that is enough," he said and I let out a sigh of relief. But it was too soon as he continued, "Now go try them on."

"What?" I said, eyes wide in disbelief. There was no way he expected me to try on dresses. I was a guy!

"I believe you heard me," said Usagi calmly, "The fitting rooms are that way." He pointed towards the back of the store.

"I am not a cross-dresser!" I yelled at Usagi, eliciting some strange looks from the other shoppers. I could feel my face growing redder.

"No, you are not," said Usagi, still with that annoyingly calm voice, "Now go try on your dresses."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I need you to," said Usagi, simply.

"Because you want me to?" I repeated hollowly, "No way." I tried to turn away, but Usagi caught my wrist and turned me back towards him. I was close enough to him that I had to tilt my head up to meet his eyes.

"I did not say 'want', Misaki, I said need," clarified Usagi, "I would like to buy your brother and his new fiancé gifts to congratulate them on their engagement."

"You're doing this… for Takahiro and Kajiwara…?" I said quietly.

"Yes," said Usagi and I suddenly felt very horrible. Usagi was in love with my brother, yet he still wanted to congratulate them with gifts. And here I was, Takahiro's own brother, trying to stop him. Takahiro had already given so much for me, the least I could was try on a couple of dresses.

"Fine," I said, sounding somewhat defeated, "I'll help you." I yanked my wrist from Usagi's grasp and made my way over to the dressing room. I chanced a quick glance over my shoulder to see Usagi watching me with an unreadable expression.

The woman working the dressing rooms gave me an odd look as I asked for one, but it didn't faze me; I was doing this for my brother.

It took me a while to figure out how to work my way into the first dress – a green one with a dark sash around the middle that flared out at the bottom as it fell to my knees. This coloring next to the deep red blush of my face made me look like Christmas. I grimaced as I opened the door and peeked out to see Usagi leaning against the wall opposite of my fitting room.

He smiled when he saw me. "You look quite lovely," said Usagi, "That color really brings out your eyes."

"Th-thanks," I stammered out, blushing deeper and tilting my head forward so my hair fell into my face.

Usagi laughed softly and placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "No, Misaki," said Usagi, "Thank you."

I looked up and met Usagi's violet eyes and I felt my heartbeat flutter involuntarily. Suddenly he stepped forward and I stumbled back into the dressing room, almost falling over, but a strong arm caught me around the waist and pulled me close. My back arched as I looked up at Usagi, my savoir, as he leaned over me. Our faces were very close. "You accepted so easily, once I mentioned your brother," said Usagi, "You didn't even ask why I needed your help."

I turned my head away, thoughts flowing through my mind like spilt milk. _It was my fault… _I thought, but I said nothing.

Usagi sighed but continued kindly, "You do not have to talk about it if you do not want to, but I am always here for you. Remember that."

To be honest, I was slightly touched that he cared that much about a kid he barely knew. Which made me feel all the more horrible about the fact that I could never tell him about the thing inside of me that was eating away at my mind and going to force me to kill him later.

_Hey,_ said Kage, _I am not just some 'thing'. Jeez ten years I stick with you and you cast me aside because this angel is being nice? News flash, Misaki, angels are programmed that way. You're nothing special._

I don't know why those words hurt, but they did, biting into my heart and making tears well up in my eyes. Although the tears, I knew, were from a mixture of Kage's harshness and Usagi's kindness. Man, was I an emotional mess.

"Usagi, I – I," I started to say, but I was cut off by Usagi putting a few fingers under my chin and turning me back towards him. He stared into my now shining eyes for only a moment before leaning down and kissing me, his lips soft against mine. My body automatically relaxed into the comfort of his grip and before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him back. And then he pulled back arms still around me.

_I really hope that response was all part of the whole 'distract the angel thing, _said Kage, a little warningly. I ignored him, not trusting my thoughts, at the moment, to answer in a rational manner.

"Misaki-kun," said Usagi, "You can tell me when you are ready." And then he let me go turning to leave the dressing room. "Oh, and Misaki," continued Usagi, glancing casually over his shoulder, "I asked you to try on dresses because I did not know Kajiwara's size. But I thought you were similar enough to her in size and body structure to give me a pretty good estimate." With that he closed the door behind him, leaving me to try on another dress.

_In case you were wondering, _said Kage, _Yes, he did just say you look like a girl._

"Usagi!" I yelled angrily. But the only response I got was laughter, both from the other side of the door and within my own head.


	4. Dinner Definitely Does Not Make This Ok

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, they make my day ^_^**

**And the plot thickens... with fluffiness and other things... read to find out what and let me know what you think please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romatica<strong>

**Chapter 4: Dinner Definitely Does Not Make This Okay**

**x-x-x  
><strong>

The rest of my first week living with Usagi passed without any other major incidents (well, I guess that depends on how you classify major incidents – I have a feeling my spectrum of importance has been slightly skewed due to the demon inhabiting me). Let me clarify, Usagi was still oblivious to Kage's presence, which I like to think is due to my tremendously great acting skills.

_Pfft_, muttered Kage from the back of my mind, _Usagi is practically doing all the work for you._

I figuratively opened my mouth to protest, but no argument came to mind. Sure I did little things to distract Usagi, like brush his hand with my own and then look down, blushing, before looking up at him oh-so-innocently through my hair – turns out, I was a natural at blushing – but it was really him that took the reins. When he took control it usually ended up with me pinned against some object – a wall, a counter, a couch, a huge stuffed bear (yes that actually has happened) – with him kissing me senseless. This whole distract Usagi thing was practically working out itself.

It wasn't until a week of these convenient little distracting occurrences had already happened that I learned the reason why my task was so easy.

I sat on the arm of the purple couch in the center of the main room of Usagi's penthouse apartment when he entered the apartment with a grin on his face and a bag in his arms.

"Misaki-chan," he said upon seeing me, "I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

My lips parted in surprise as my brow furrowed "You really don't have to do that, Usagi-san," I said, "You're already doing enough letting me live here." Participating in this little one-sided game of distraction was one thing inside the house… but out in public…? I wasn't sure if I could handle that.

"Oh but I do," said Usagi, mysteriously, "Think of it as a thank you gift."

"Thank you?" I asked, confused, "For what?"

Usagi didn't answer right away. He stepped closer, dropping his bag to the floor and standing over me. I leaned back to look up at him, meeting his purple-eyed gaze, and nearly slipped backward onto the couch cushions from my perch on its arm.

Before I realized what he was doing, Usagi slipped a hand behind my head, fingers tangling in my hair, and leaned forward to kiss me. Soft at first, tongue dragging lightly around my lips begging access that I was shocked into giving. My eyes slowly closed as the motions of his lips grew fiercer and his body arched over mine, as my back arched, convex, as if on its own accord, fitting perfectly to his.

And then I slipped, falling back onto the couch cushions, my eyes snapping open in the process. Usagi straightened above me, fixing his tie. A smile played at his lips. He bent over, out of my sight for a moment, before returning to it with the bag he had been holding earlier in his hands.

"I am thanking you," he said, reaching into the bag, "For this." He withdrew a thin paperback book and tossed it to me before turning away and heading towards the stairs. "We're leaving in an hour," he called over his shoulder as he mounted the steps, "be ready."

I didn't bother to protest. I wasn't sure if I could without my voice coming out in a breathy stutter. Instead I turned my attention to the book he had thrown to me. It didn't look like the books Usagi normally wrote, it was much more colorful. I turned it over to look at its cover and gasped. There was a drawn picture of me and Usagi on the cover of this boy's love novel. A boy's love novel written by him.

"Usagi!" I yelled, angrily, as Kage laughed maniacally in the back of my mind.

**x-x-x**

A little over an hour later, I found myself sitting on the vinyl cushion of a booth at a small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant that I never would have imagined Usagi would allow himself to be caught dead at. But nonetheless, he and I were here and still very much alive.

_For the moment_, Kage's voice flitted across my mind. I ignored him. It was pretty easy with the amount of other distractions at the moment. Like the fact that Usagi and I kept bumping knees beneath the small table, or that my palms were sweating so much that I had to keep them off the table, but then they stuck to the smooth seat cushion. Gross, I know, but this was beginning to seem a little too much like a first date for comfort.

And then there was the whole fact that Usagi was using me as inspiration for his books. I heard Kage laughing once again. _Shut up_, I told him, before looking up at Usagi and asking, "Why?"

"Why what?" he returned, off-handedly, as if he hadn't written about me doing… doing… I didn't even want to think about that right now.

"You know what," I snapped back moodily.

He laughed softly. "So I do."

"Then why?" I repeated again.

He just shrugged. "You're cute when you blush."

I felt my face redden automatically and I cursed under my breath. I caught Usagi's gaze for just a second before looking away, out the big storefront glass window and onto the streetlamp lit sidewalk. But I had seen his face long enough to notice that he was smiling.

_That bastard_, said Kage. It was evident from his tone that he was mocking me.

_Shut up, _I snapped back, but I was only half paying attention as I noticed someone standing outside the window. A girl, probably only a little bit older than me, staring right at Usagi. When she noticed me staring, her gaze shifted to mine, two glowing red orbs that did not match their owner's body…

_A demon_, said Kage.

I felt my eyes widen. _Another demon? _I asked, even in my mind my voice was faint, _Here?_ The demon outside the window grinned at me, baring her fangs. She was already transforming… but why?

_Why do you think? _said Kage as he forcibly pushed my gaze back to Usagi, who was studying me with a confused expression on his face. As if he couldn't quite remember something important. _He looks like that because of all the demonic energy around here. His emotions are heightened enough to hide one demon, but not two… You need to do something, quickly._

_ Like what? _I asked, knowing full well that I was not going to like the answer.

_You got that right,_ said my demon, _Distract him. Now._

I looked at Usagi, the confused look still splayed across his features. "You know," he began, "I feel like there's something about you that I hadn't noticed before, but I just can't - "

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I pulled my knees up beneath me in the booth to push myself up before leaning across the table, grabbing the lapels of Usagi's jacket and pulling his face to mine. Before even I could think about what I was doing, I crushed my lips to his, fingers still clutching his jacket. He responded almost immediately, putting a gentle hand on my cheek, stroking his thumb along my jawline. His touch sent shivers through my body and I could feel Usagi's lips curve into a smile from this against mine.

And then he pulled away, the smile still plain on his face. "It always intrigues me when you do things like that," said Usagi, thoughtfully. But I didn't have time to try to figure out what that meant for there was still another demon standing right outside the window.

_Nice,_ said Kage, sounding somewhat impressed, _that should hide us for a while, but it won't last forever. We need to get rid of that demon. Now._

_ But won't they be thinking the same about us, then? _I asked. Surely any demon/human host combo would want the power provided by a murdered angel. As long as Usagi was around, all demons were in competition with one another.

_All the more reason to take them out quickly, _responded Kage, matter-of-factly. And I knew he was right. The thought of another demon taking Usagi's life wouldn't register in my mind.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom," I said quickly, meeting Usagi's eyes and hoping my face wasn't too red with blush, "I'll be right back."

"Hm," I heard Usagi say as I got to my feet and began to turn away, "I didn't know I had _that_ sort of effect on Misaki-kun." I chose to ignore that comment and didn't turn back, but I felt my face grow even redder. I also chose to ignore the array of people all staring at me, some with disapprovingly aghast looks, others were smiling (one particular gaggle of fan-girls in a corner booth looked as if they were on the verge of breaking down into a hysterical fit of giggles). I let my hair fall over my eyes as my blush deepened. Somewhere in the back of my mind, Kage was suppressing laughter.

I slipped into the bathroom and was glad to find that it was empty.

_So what do I do? _I asked Kage.

_Just let me handle this, _said Kage, the malicious undertone in his voice made me glad that I was not that girl-demon. I could feel him itching to take control and let the transformation slide through my body. I glanced at the dingy mirror across the room as the processes completed and was unsurprised to see two red eyes staring back at me. Kage smiled at the effect and my mouth bared its twin, sharp fangs. I slipped off my shirt and set it on the windowsill of the small room, so that Kage could release his wings, and moments later my reflection was backed by two dark, leathery sheets. I could tell that Kage felt as powerful as I looked once the transformation was complete.

In one quick movement Kage, using my body, threw open the window and slipped outside. He kept close to the alley wall, in the shadows, to avoid being seen by passersby on the street. Fortunately for us, there were none, the only person (if you can call her that) visible was the demon girl, nose still pressed against the glass.

_So what are you going – _I began to ask, but before I finished, Kage pounced. I felt my body coil like a spring before using the demon's wings to propel my body through the air at inhuman speeds. We hit the girl with silent grace that was not mirrored by her. She let out an angry scream as she began to transform. Her eyes glowed red and wings sprouted from her back before we even hit the ground.

Kage grabbed her and pulled her up, flapping his powerful wings until we were high above the little diner, before landing on the roof of a nearby apartment building. Kage let her go and landed a little ways away. She wore a black tank top that was shredded in the back to allow her demon's wings to break free, and loose cargo pants that were cinched at the waist with a belt. The wind blew across the flat surface, ruffling the girl's scraggly, white-blonde hair and revealing a tattoo of indiscernible blue markings that started at her hairline and traveled all the way down the left side of her face.

"It appears your human has a thing for that angel," said the girl in a high-pitched voice, "I don't let mine develop personal relationships. Causes much too much trouble."

"I would never allow my human to do such a thing," spat Kage through my mouth, "I think we both know why the other is here, so let's cut the banter. That angel is _mine_." If Kage had not been in control of my body right now I probably would have shuddered at the venom in his words. But his control did not stop a fleeting thought that passed through my mind, an image of Usagi, dead in my arms. Even Kage's dominance could not stop the shiver that coursed through my body at that thought. But what was even more concerning was _why_? Why did I care what happened to Usagi?

But my thoughts were cut short. "Looks like someone can't control their human," said the girl with a laugh.

_ Misaki, _said Kage deploringly, _I swear, by the gods of the underworld, I don't know what you were thinking about but if you do not keep your thoughts to yourself I am going to throw you off this building. _I wanted to shudder again, but for some reason that I didn't particularly want to fathom at the moment, the thought of my own death did not cause the same rise of emotion as the thought of Usagi's.

_Shutting up now, _I promised.

"Don't mistake lack of control for fear," said Kage with my voice, "I was just explaining to him what I will do to you and your human if you do not leave the angel to us."

The girl let out a mirthless laugh. "I'd like to see you try to hurt me."

Kage twisted my features into a fang-bearing grin. "If you insist." And with that he struck, lunging forward at the girl. She just laughed and dove out of the way, wings spread wide. But Kage wasn't giving up that easily. He dove again, faking a move to the left first. She ducked to the right in response, but this time Kage expected it and pounced. The girl fell to her back with a strangled scream, under his weight, before he locked my fingers around her neck.

She couldn't breathe, I could see it in her eyes, but she wasn't giving up without a struggle. With one last momentous effort she managed to rake her broken nails across the bare skin of my chest. Kage and I let out a joint howl of pain and my grip slackened just enough for her to make an escape. The girl wriggled her way out and immediately took to the air. She looked down at us as Kage pushed my body to its feet, one hand over the deep cut now dug into my chest.

"You win for now, demon," said the girl. Her voice was hoarse and deep purple bruises were beginning to ring her neck. "But don't think I won't be back. That angel will be _mine_." And with that she took off flying, swooping down between the buildings and out of sight.

_Do you think she means it? _I asked, tentatively as Kage fly my body back to the alleyway with the window.

I felt the demon transformations leave my body as he answered in a tired voice, _I don't know, Misaki. But I do know that next time we see her, her host will not be leaving alive. _

I didn't question Kage's prediction as I climbed quickly back through the window and into the (fortunately) still empty bathroom. I wiped and wrapped the cuts as best I could with only toilet paper and paper towels as supplies before slipping my shirt back over my head. Usagi was waiting for me with a bemused expression when I returned to the table.

"What?" I asked, a little irritably. I hated that I could never tell what he was thinking.

"That took you long enough," he said, the bemused expression still intact, "I thought it would be rude to begin eating without you so I decided to wait." he gestured to the large, uneaten salad in front of him. I nodded my thanks as I sat down and looked at my own plate, a burger and…

"I thought I ordered fries with this…" I said, a little confused.

"Oh you did," said Usagi, "Here, let me clarify: I thought it would be rude to start eating my own meal without you here. I said nothing, however, about your food."

Usagi just smiled and picked up his fork to begin his salad while I brought a palm to my face. _Humans have strange habits, _commented Kage as I sighed and picked up my burger to eat what was left of my meal.


	5. I am Not Jealous

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad people like the story!**

**This chapter is fun, in my opinion, at least... I mean, who doesn't love a jealous uke?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica<strong>

**Chapter 5: I am **_**Not **_**Jealous**

**x-x-x  
><strong>

The next couple days passed without incident. Usagi worked on his latest novel, a cigarette nearly always clenched between his teeth, as I watched for the demon girl.

_Soon, _said Kage in my mind as I made my way downstairs one morning, _it won't matter if that girl ever comes back._

_ Why is that? _I asked, settling on a couch seat across from Usagi, who was hard at work on his manuscript.

_Because I am almost ready to take a body of my own, _I didn't respond to that. In fact, I clamped my erratic thoughts down tight, hoping to hide my inner turmoil at the idea of killing Usagi from Kage altogether.

_If that's really your plan, _chimed the demon, _then you are doing a horrible job. But don't worry. I have faith that you will come around eventually. _I didn't like malignant tone of his thoughts, but chose to ignore them for the moment as a few seconds later the doorbell rang.

Usagi looked up from his work and at me through his silvery hair, his eyes catching mine. I was fairly certain my heart skipped a beat and that knowledge was more than enough to scare me. "Misaki-kun, can you get that?" he asked and I nodded dumbly as I stood to go answer the door.

I had barely touched the door knob when door was flung forcefully open by whoever was waiting on the other side. They, apparently, could not stand to wait any longer as they practically flew into the room. I instinctively flattened myself against the wall to avoid being knocked over.

"Usagi!" screamed the woman who had finally stopped moving long enough for me to get a look at her. Her long brown hair fell neatly down her back, over her white, button-up blouse, which was tucked into a pin-straight skirt that confined her legs down to her knees. She was a good deal taller than I was, but I wasn't sure if that was because of her or the added height from the black stiletto heels.

I could see the bemused smile playing on Usagi's lips as I returned to my seat on the couch opposite him. I could now see the rage in the woman's deep blue eyes, which was only intensified when Usagi answered her with a casually innocent, "Yes, Aikawa?"

_Maybe you should get popcorn, _suggested Kage as the woman, apparently named Aikawa's, face flushed so deep a red that it rivaled my own usual blush. And that was saying something.

"Where is that manuscript!" she yelled.

Usagi didn't answer right away, instead he set down the notebook he had been writing in and began shifting papers around on the coffee table between us. Aikawa just glared, rage obviously building. Even _I _thought he was moving slowly and I wasn't the one on the verge of a breakdown. But if I knew Usagi (and unfortunately I did), this whole act was probably on purpose for some reason or another.

When he finally spoke, he didn't look up at Aikawa, instead kept his eyes on the table and said in a quiet voice, "Well you see, Aikawa…"

But she didn't give him a chance to finish and instead whipped a finger out to point at the half-filled notebook Usagi had just set down on the table. "USAGI! You had better not tell me that _that _is the manuscript you've already had three weeks extension on!" she practically screeched.

This time Usagi did look up at her, and when their eyes met, he laughed. "I see you still have little faith in me as always," he said, "I finished this manuscript a little over two weeks ago." He reached beneath the pile of papers littering the table and pulled out a thick stack of paper and held it out to Aikawa.

She snatched it from his hand without so much as a glance at the author himself. For a few minutes she stood there nose buried in his work. I looked to Usagi, eyebrows raised in question for some explanation as to who exactly this woman was but got none. He didn't even look at me, instead kept his gaze trained on Aikawa. I resisted the urge to pout. Why should I care that he wasn't introducing me to this woman? He didn't owe it to me. I wasn't anything but, apparently, inspiration, that was one day supposed to kill him.

But for reason I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the fact that I was being ignored. I could practically feel Kage shaking his head disapprovingly at me (that is, if he had a head to shake) as he said, _I don't understand you humans and your odd emotions._

_ Neither do I, _I answered as Aikawa finally lifted her nose from the book. I was surprised to see that all evidence of her rage was gone, instead replaced by a huge grin.

"Usagi-san!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I think this is your best work yet!" And then she bounded over and plopped down on the couch next to him before embracing him in a hug.

A hug which he reciprocated before saying, "Thank you, Aikawa, your praise always means a lot to me."

I noticed as she distinctly set a hand on the bare skin of Usagi's forearm – where the sleeves of his button-up shirt had been pushed up before saying, "Well you deserve it. Seriously, I think this one could win an award."

He placed his hand over hers before responding, "If you think it can, I have no doubt that it will." They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an infinitely long moment before I decided to step in, clearing my throat loudly enough that the two could hear me.

Aikawa glanced over to where I was sitting with a look of surprise, as if she hadn't even noticed there had been someone else in the room with them. Usagi, on the other hand, had that trademark bemused grin set across his features, and yet again I was at a loss for what it meant.

"Oh," said Aikawa to me, "Who are you?"

Before I could answer, Usagi took over. "This is Misaki Takahashi," said Usagi to Aikawa. Neither of them were looking at me. "I am taking care of him as a favor to my friend, his brother."

I stared at Usagi in disbelief. I didn't think 'taking care' was anywhere near the right choice in words. Using? Maybe. Harassing? Definitely. But _taking care of?_ No way. If there was anybody taking care of anyone in this house, it was me. I did all the cleaning and cooking while he just sat around and wrote novels. Now you tell me who's taking care of whom.

I sat there fuming and glaring, but it didn't matter. Neither Usagi nor Aikawa were paying any attention to me. I just sat there, arms crossed resolutely across my chest as Usagi and Aikawa flirted the afternoon away with little caresses and gestures that my brother and his fiancé always did when they were in a lovey-dovey mood. And for some reason it was making me mad. Very mad.

I heard Kage sigh somewhere in the back of my head but ignored him.

When Aikawa finally left, manuscript in hand, with one final hug from Usagi I got up to make dinner for us. I pinned my hair back with clips and tied an apron around my waist as I cooked, but didn't bother to take it off when Usagi and I sat down to eat. What did he care what I looked like anyway? It seemed to me that he only had eyes for Aikawa anyway.

Dinner was a nearly silent affair as I minimally answered questions from Usagi and asked none of my own. Finally, just as we were finishing our food, Usagi said, "I can tell that you do not like Aikawa."

I stood up and began gathering plates to carry back over to the sink before answering, "Why would you say that?" I didn't meet his eyes.

"Because of the way Misaki-kun was glaring at us the whole time," he said simply, getting to his feet as well.

I walked over to the sink, dumped the plates in, and turned the faucet on. "I was not -" I started to say, but stopped as a hand reached over my shoulder to turn the faucet off.

"Do not try to deny it, Misaki," said Usagi from directly behind me. He was close enough that I could feel his breath ruffle through my pinned back hair.

"I -" I began to say but I was cut off again.

"You do not need to justify your emotions either," said Usagi, "I know why you were angry. But I don't think you do." He whispered that last part in my ear and a shiver made its way down my spine as his breath tickled my neck. I could feel that his body was very close to being pressed against mine and it caused my heart to flutter frantically in my chest.

I spun, hoping that my sudden movement would help put some space between us so that I could sort out my thoughts. My mind always became especially and inexplicably muddled when Usagi-san was around. But it didn't help. I froze as I my green-eyed gaze met his violet one and a moment later, his lips were crushed against mine.

But the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Usagi pulled back and said, with a faint smile playing at his lips, "Misaki, I think you are jealous."

"What?" I nearly screeched, a few decibels louder than I meant to. "I am not – I mean – you - why would you…?" I didn't finish the fractured sentence, instead ducked out of the position he had pinned me in against the counter and fled up the stairs, hoping that would be far enough to escape his gaze.

Once I made it up the stairs I leaned against the wall to catch my breath, which was difficult as my heart felt like was now blocking all airways as it thudded erratically in my throat. My mind was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. But a few still managed to break through the mental barrier. Why would he think that I was jealous? First of all, we were both guys. Sure we kissed, along with some other things… but that was merely for business on both our parts, right? He for his books, and I to finally have the chance to get my mind and body back. Which brings me to the next problem with his theory: I _have _to kill him. He is an angel, the key to getting my body and life back. There's no way around it. When would I ever get this chance again?

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice that Usagi had followed me upstairs until he slammed one hand against the wall with a thud, propping himself up as he leaned over my small frame. I suddenly wished I wasn't dressed so very similar to a housewife. Somewhere in the back of my mind Kage snickered.

"Misaki-kun," said Usagi in a soft voice, "Why do you try to hide your emotions when they are so plain to see for anyone that looks at your face?"

I felt myself blush deeply at this and cursed internally at my telltale face, but I fought it anyway. "You don't know what I'm thinking!" I tried to yell back, but my voice came out weaker than I intended, cracking in the middle as Usagi traced my jawline with his finger.

I froze, heart thudding wildly, as he brought his face in close, placing his lips to my ear and whispering, "Oh, but I do. And do you know why?"

It took all of my willpower to resolutely shake my head and keep my back to the wall as I had the sudden urge press my face into his inviting shoulder, to feel his warmth against my skin. But I resisted, just barely.

"Because I am thinking the same thing, Misaki-kun," said Usagi, his breath hot in my ear, "I want _you_. All of _you_, and no one else but _you_." A shiver ran down my spine as the urge to melt into his body intensified. I thought back to the past couple weeks, since I began living here, at all the little things Usagi had done. All the little gestures, the touches, the praise, the caresses that had been aimed at me, minus (for the most part) the playful smirk he had on his face when Aikawa was here… all the little things that I had missed, being too preoccupied with my own thoughts. Thoughts that often times revolved around how I didn't _want _to kill him. The thought of Usagi dead made me shudder more than his soft touch and made my eyes well up with uncontrollable tears.

"Misaki-kun…?" asked Usagi, quietly, drawing back as he registered the tears in my eyes. "I am sorry, maybe for once, I have gone too far."

"No," I practically screamed, looking up at Usagi through blurry eyes, before looking down, embarrassed. I felt my face grow red as I continued in a voice barely more than a whisper, "Don't go."

"Misaki-kun," he said almost kindly, "You do not have to always do things for my benefit-"

"Shut up," I said effectively cutting him off. I was still looking down, my face growing redder by the moment as I balled my hands up in fists at my sides trying to work up the courage to go on. "I – I want you to," I said and looked up at him, wishing my hair weren't clipped back so that it would at least give my blush some cover.

I nearly gasped when my eyes met Usagi's. They were rimmed with tears, threatening to spill over, but he didn't look sad. Far from it, actually.

He reached out with both arms and pulled me close. I didn't resist, I didn't want to. I buried my head in his shoulder as he put his lips once more to my ear and whispered, "Misaki, you make me very happy."

We stood like that for a few moments, long enough for me to find my courage and wrap my arms around him as well, fingers clutching lightly at Usagi's well-muscled back through his thin, button-up shirt.

And then he pulled back a little. Far enough for me to see his face, and see that his features were set into a huge grin, and then he was kissing me once more. And I was kissing him back, lips working fiercely against one another's as he pushed me back, until my back was up against the wall and his arms were acting like a cage. I didn't mind though as I twisted my hands in his hair, pulling him closer and closer.

_Misaki, _I heard Kage say in a warning tone somewhere in the back of my mind, but I ignored him. I couldn't process this much emotion and keep up a conversation with the demon at the same time. Nor did I want to.

I'm not sure how much later it was when Usagi drew back and I leaned against the wall, panting for a moment, before my feet were swept out from under me. Before I knew it, I was clutched tightly in Usagi's grip, bridal-style.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Usagi laughed softly before saying, "You'll see." And then I felt his lips against my head, pulling the clips from my hair with his teeth and letting them fall to the floor. My hair fell into my eyes just as I realized our destination. I blushed deeply as we entered his room.

_Misaki! _I heard Kage say, a little more urgently this time.

_What? _I snapped back as Usagi lay me down on the bed. But I was too distracted to notice the demon's response as Usagi's warm hands slid up under my shirt, raising goosebumps on the skin they passed over. Before I knew it he had slid my shirt off and I was unbuttoning his, fingers fumbling over the buttons in nervous excitement.

But before I could finish, Usagi caught my hands in his and pressed them against the bare skin of his chest. I felt my eyes widen as I registered his heartbeat within his chest.

"Miskai-kun," said Usagi, "You are beautiful." He released my hand and stroked my cheek before leaning down and kissing me once again. I had never felt so close to another person. I felt warm, practically on fire, especially my back… upper back to be specific…

_Misaki! _Kage yelled within my mind, his voice sounded almost panicked. And that was when I realized something was wrong. _The emotion, _he said, voice strangled, _It's too much… I can't hold back the transformation. Get out of here before it happens, before he sees you, before it's too late!_

My eyes widened and my body stiffened. _No, _I thought, _Not here, not now._

_ It's a little late for that, _snapped Kage as Usagi drew back, propping himself up with arms on either side of me, apparently noticing my sudden change.

"Miskai," he asked, voice full of concern, "is something wrong?"

"I – I," I stuttered trying to form some excuse but my mental capacity was fading as Kage's began to take over. I could see the faint outline of wings forming behind Usagi's back and I knew that my sight was slipping into the demon's. "I can't – I mean, I have to go."

Usagi looked crestfallen and more than a little shocked at my words. It made my chest constrict uncomfortably, but there wasn't time to focus on his hurt feelings. I couldn't let him see what I really was. _He would never love me that way… _the thought was fleeting but it still made my stomach feel as if it had dropped a few stories.

I wriggled my way out of Usagi's now slacked grip and darted towards the door. I chanced one quick glance back before exiting. Usagi's back was still towards me and now I could see him in full angel form. His white, feathery wings were curved inward, cocooning around his hunched body. His head hung low.

I could feel my eyes well up with tears as I jumped down the stairs, taking them multiple steps at a time. A few seconds later I was out the door but I didn't head for the stairs, but instead for the window at the far end of the hallway outside of Usagi's penthouse apartment.

Silver moonlight flooded in through the open window and I could feel a cool breeze blowing through. And I ran towards it, picking up speed as my bare feet pushed against the carpeted floor. And then I dove, out of the window and into the cool night sky.


	6. Maybe I'm in a Little Over my Head

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

**This chapter is pretty intense... I hope you like it ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica<strong>

**Chapter 6: Maybe I'm in a Little Over my Head**

**x-x-x  
><strong>

I free fell for a few seconds, the night air rushing around me and cooling my burning skin, before Kage snapped out my wings. He said nothing as we soared higher, over the rooftops of the shorter buildings and around the reflective, windowed sides of skyscrapers. The few people and cars on the street below us looked like ants from this height.

_That was a close one, _I said after a few more moments of silence. Kage didn't respond and I suddenly got the distinct feeling that he was mad at me.

_You think? _snapped Kage, angrily.

_But he didn't find out about you, _I pointed out, _did he?_

Kage made a noise very similar to a growl in my mind. _That is beside the point, Misaki, _said Kage, harshly. When I didn't respond he continued, _The point is you have to kill him._

_ … So? _I asked, my voice sounding weak, even in my own head.

Kage growled again and when he spoke, his voice came out gruff, _Exactly, Misaki._

_ I don't follow, _I knew the words were a lie before I even thought them.

_Then why bother? _asked Kage, _You can't lie to yourself and you certainly can't lie to me. I have not stayed with you for ten years just for you to fall in love with an angel! _The demon's voice was livid by the end of that statement.

_You make it sound like it was my choice to have you in my head, _I retorted evenly.

_It was_, said Kage, _I was going to take your brother, but you, you little guilty child, couldn't handle your conscious. The fact that your whining for your parents to come home caused their deaths._

_ Get out of my head! _I yelled, anger coursing through my body. My body that was not under my control.

_Gladly, _said Kage, _after we kill that angel._

"No!" I yelled aloud. It was the first time I had ever spoken after Kage took over. I could tell that he was shocked too.

"Know your place, human," said Kage in my voice, pushing my consciousness back into the depths of my mind.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled, breaking through again. This time it was accompanied by a falter in wing strokes. Kage's grasp was slipping, but that meant the demon form was too. I shuddered involuntarily at the height we were currently flying at.

"Stay back, Misaki," said the demon, "If you want to live." And I retreated, planning to resume the battle for control once safely on the ground.

_You will not, _said Kage, eavesdropping, as always, on my thoughts, _or I will leave right now. You can't survive without me. _If it was possible to glare at someone you were sharing a mind with, I would be doing it right now, as I tried to think of some sort of protest. But my mind was coming up blank.

Kage began to laugh aloud, but stopped suddenly. _She's here, _he said simply.

_Who's here- _I began to ask, but didn't need to finish as I saw exactly what Kage was talking about. Standing atop a very tall building was the demon girl from the restaurant. She smirked when she saw us and stretched her black, leathery wings wide. Her red eyes glowed in the moonlight.

She waved as if we were old friends as we landed on the rooftop. She pushed her hair back and I could see the blue tattoos. "Fancy seeing you here," she said.

"I suggest you leave before your human must do so in a body bag," said Kage and I wanted to shudder at the intensity of his words – but I couldn't, he was in full control now.

"And miss all the fun?" she teased back, "I see you haven't killed the angel yet."

"I was just on my way to when _you _interrupted," said Kage evenly.

"Then why stop?" she said lightly, and when Kage didn't answer, she continued, "I saw you almost fall. I think somebody was having a little trouble controlling their human."

"That's where you are wrong," said Kage. I wanted to protest, but the ice in Kage's tone made me hold my thoughts. _Someone's finally learning, _said Kage in my mind.

"I'm rarely wrong," said the girl, "Just like how I said I was going to kill the angel. I just left out the part where I'm going to kill you first." The girl smiled in attempted sweetness, but the fangs of her demon form kind of ruined the effect.

"I'd like to see you try," said Kage, confidently, but I wasn't so sure. Something in the off-kilter lilt of her smile and crazed look in her red demon eyes made me think she was something more than meets the eye.

_Kage… _I warned, but he ignored me.

"If you insist," said the girl and then she pounced with a lunge that Kage easily sidestepped. But she was quick, turning in the air before she even hit the ground and knocking into my body with such force that we were pushed of the roof, my body and the girl's as well. But the fight didn't stop there. Both demons went for the other's throat as their bodies' plunged towards their deaths.

_Kage, _I said again in my mind, wondering how I could feel such vertigo when I wasn't even in control of my body. The stories of the building we had been on only moments before rushed past as we grew closer and closer to the ground. Kage's hands were wrapped around the girl's neck trying to crush the life out of her as she pulled at his wrists - neither seemed to notice the rapidly approaching ground.

_Kage! _I yelled and this time he seemed to hear me as he let go of the girl's neck and snapped his wings out. She did the same and both landed in the middle of the empty street.

The girl laughed softly as Kage turned my body towards her. She had pulled out a thin dagger with a blue crystal set into the hilt and was running her thumb lightly over the blade. "You can't win, you know," she said in an eerily soft voice, still staring down at the knife with a look of adoration.

"I hardly think that's true," scoffed Kage, "I've nearly strangled your human twice now. I promise I won't let up the next time."

"And what makes you think there will be a next time?" asked the girl.

"There doesn't have to be," said Kage, "I don't relish taking the life of another's host. There's nothing in it for me."

"You say that like you will get the chance to take her life," said the girl off-handedly, "I bet you didn't know that there was a reason I chose this girl as my host body." When Kage didn't answer, she continued, "Well, I guess I didn't so much choose her as she chose me. You see, she was a priest before she was kicked out of the church."

The girl paused and laughed softly to herself and Kage asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Patience is a virtue," said the girl, "So I know you have none. But try not to interrupt, okay? Now where was I, oh yes, she was kicked out of the church because she developed a fascination with demonology. And as you can imagine, that is frowned upon by those who see angels as perfection. Anyway, she sought me out. And really, who can pass up such a willing and knowledgeable host?"

Kage said nothing, but I could feel him raise one of my eyebrows in question. My portion of our mind reeled, trying to understand what could possibly prompt someone to become a willing host.

_As I recall, you were fairly willing as well, Misaki, _commented Kage.

Before I had a chance to respond the girl continued. "Do you see this knife?" she asked, "I'm going to use it to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," said my demon with a laugh.

The girl's crimson eyes flicked upward and she hesitated only a moment before striking. She dove forward, making to stab my body with the dagger, but Kage knocked her hand aside as she landed before him. But she was far from giving up. With a grin she ducked low and swept out a leg, trying to knock Kage off my feet. He stumbled back a few steps and used his wings to steady himself as she bounded up and towards us, knife arm outstretched.

She slashed out with the blade and Kage dodged to the side, but not before the edge grazed my left arm. Pain shot through the limb as Kage cried out in my voice. The girl struck again before either of us could react she stabbed, sinking the knife deep into my right shoulder before pulling it out and backing away, using her wings to propel herself.

The pain was immense, stinging like hell, but something was different. Our vision swam as my body sunk to its knees. Kage clutched at the wound on my shoulder, warm blood seeping out through my fingers. Usually the few wounds my body suffered under Kage's control healed themselves almost immediately – something to do with the demon magic running through our combined veins – and most of the blood I returned with, staining my clothes and skin, was not my own.

My head turned up to look at the girl, who was now laughing, one hand on her hip, one holding the knife.

"What," asked Kage, my voice straining, "did you do to me?"

"Something you'd never expect," answered the girl, before wiping my blood off her dagger onto her black tank top. The new stain reflected wet in the moonlight. "Or maybe you should have, I did say this girl was a priest."

I felt my eyes widened as Kage realized what the girl meant. Unfortunately for me, however, he didn't seem to feel the need to explain.

_Holy water_, he said emotionlessly, in answer to my thought before saying aloud, "But how?"

The girl giggled and held the dagger up to her face, the blue crystal in the hilt shimmered in the moonlight. She pressed the flat edge of the blade to the tattoo that began at her hairline and dragged it down her face to where the markings stopped. I gasped at what I saw when she removed the knife: the etchings were glowing as if backlit with blue fire beneath her skin.

"She performed the ritual herself," said the girl, "in order to make her body more appealing to demon-kind."

Kage and I stared at the girl, him in disbelief, me in confusion. So what if her knife was fused with holy water? How did that relate at all to the glowing blue markings now lighting her face?

_Demons can't touch water that has been blessed by a priest,_ explained Kage, voice sounding strained, _It burns our skin and forces us back into our host's consciousness… Like it's doing right now. _I suddenly understood why our vision was swimming. It was transitioning from demon sight back to my normal eyes. Usually the transition happened so quickly that I scarcely noticed. _Unless, _continued Kage, _the human host underwent certain rituals prior to inhabitation, like her._

We looked up at the girl, manic glee shone with painful obviousness in her eyes. "It was a nice find," said the girl, the flat edge of the blade still resting against her cheek, "But who can resist the idea of one's own body. Remember how I said that angel is mine? Well that's still true. I don't know why you ever doubted me…"

The mocking pout in her voice made me want to punch her. "You can't have Usagi-san…" I breathed. It took me a few moments to realize that I had said that out loud. The holy water really was driving Kage back into my mind, I could feel the weight lift as the wings retreated into my back. My vision still swam, wavering between demon and human, and my limbs felt like lead, but I was in control.

"Oh," said the girl, "It looks like someone's no longer in control of their little human. Too bad, I was having so much fun. But I guess all things must come to an end. Just like the life of the angel you seem to so dearly love."

"No," I said as firmly as I could, pushing myself to my feet. Every little movement of my injured shoulder felt like someone was setting fire to my body. _It's the holy water, kid, _said Kage, _Just leave it. This is a fight we can't win._

"He's got some spunk, this one," laughed the girl with a smirk as I shakily took a step towards her.

"You will not kill Usagi-san!" I yelled, mustering up what energy I had left. And then I lunged, fingers curled like claws, ready to tear into her flesh.

But she was laughing before I even reached her. She easily sidestepped my teetering attack and used my momentum to push me to the ground. She pinned me, prone, face pressed into the asphalt, and hands caught behind my back, beneath her body which was on top of me to keep me in place. It didn't really matter, though. I had no chance of fighting back in the state I was currently in.

I stifled a pained yelp as she grabbed my hair to pull my head up from the pavement and slid her knife between the ground and my throat. "You shouldn't have misbehaved, little human," she spat in my ear, "I was going to let you live a little longer. Let you watch as I took the life of the angel you are so obviously in love with. I love to watch the pathetic ones squirm when they know there's nothing they can do."

She pressed the edge of her blade just deep enough to draw a thin line of crimson blood from my neck. I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out, to give her the satisfaction of hearing me, us, in pain.

"You've got some restraint, kid," said the girl, "I'll give you that. Maybe I'll tell your angel as I take his life. Give him something to live – er – die up to. Well," she bent down lower, I could almost feel her lips on my ear as she said, "Goodnight, little human."

Time seemed to slow for that instant. I shut my eyes tight, steeling myself in whatever way possible for my imminent death. But I couldn't bring myself to feel fear for me, all I could think was that this demonic, psychopath girl was after Usagi, and if he was dead it wouldn't matter whether I was or not. There would no longer be a difference between life and death if I had nothing left to live for. Maybe I was better off dead.

Somewhere in the back of my I heard Kage say, _It was nice knowing you, _as I whispered, "I love you… Usagi," fully expecting the blade to come at that moment.

But it didn't.

I heard a strangled cry from somewhere above me and suddenly the weight on my back was lifted. The dagger clattered to the ground beneath me as I sucked in a few, free breaths. I looked up from my prone position to see two huge, white and feathery angel wings, spreading out from the back of a silver haired man. "Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. Misaki." said Usagi in a strained voice.

"Looks like you do get to watch your angel get killed, after all, kid," said the girl knowingly, floating on leathery wings above me and Usagi. And with that she bared her fangs and dove. At the same moment, Usagi leapt to meet her and they clashed. Dark and light struggling to extinguish the other as they battled in the moonlight.

My head spun as I watched and I blinked to try to clear my still swimming vision, limbs still struggling to even push my body into a sitting position. _The holy water must run its course… _said Kage weakly from the back of my mind and I could tell he was struggling at the moment to keep his presence known at all.

I didn't answer as I tried to keep my gaze fixated on the battle above me. I knew that when I was in demon form I must have been moving that incredibly fast, but from a mostly human perspective it was like watching twin bolts of lightning struggle for dominance of the sky, fighting in spastic flashes. Blood and feathers fell to the ground after each assault – it was the only evidence of the battle my spinning mind could make out until they parted long enough for me to assess the damage.

Usagi looked mostly intact with only a bloody scrape across his cheek, where I imagine the girl's nails raked across his skin. The demon, on the other hand looked much worse for the wear. She had a long cut running down her face, from her hairline to her chin, opposite the tattoos and her leathery wings were shredded at the bottom as if they were made of nothing more than tissue paper. Her breath came in labored gasps and I could see in her eyes that she knew that she was losing.

But there was a glint underlying the pain that told me she was not giving up yet. "I've never seen an angel fight so hard to save anyone before," said the girl. There was a crazed lilt to her voice. "Too bad it will be for nothing."

"I will not let you harm Misaki, demon," said Usagi, his voice hard.

"That's what you think," said the girl as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small glass vial. She held it up to the moonlight, as if examining its clear contents, for a moment, before looking back at Usagi an evil smirk plastered across her face. "Catch," she said and then she threw the vial with more force that any athlete could ever hope to achieve. But she didn't throw it to Usagi, she threw it at me.

I was on no state to catch anything, my body being in the mangled condition it was, especially not something being chucked at me at breakneck speeds. The glass hit me square it the chest, knocking the wind from my lungs. But that I could handle, what I couldn't handle was the fact that the vial cracked as it hit me, the clear contents spilling out and drenching my bare skin.

I couldn't hold back the scream of pain this time as the holy water doused my skin. Only it didn't feel wet. It felt as if a thousand flaming knifes had pierced my skin simultaneously and were going to continue to do so until I gave up the will to live. Darkness began growing at the edges of my vision and I could feel Kage writhing in pain, mirroring the movements of my body, in the back of the ground.

"Misaki!" I heard Usagi yell, followed by the girl's manic laughter. But it cut off with a choked cry, and in its place I heard Usagi's voice. "Go. To. Hell. Demon."

For a few moments the night air was only filled with my strangled cries as the burning had yet to let up. And then a sound cut through my screams, a _thud_ - the sound of a body falling from the sky and hitting pavement – followed by a feather light landing.

Suddenly two arms were around me, someone was holding me close and softly cooing my name, "Misaki-kun…no, no, no, stay with me, it will be alright, Misaki-kun… I love you." I could just make out two shining violet eyes before the darkness consumed me and everything faded to black.


	7. Okay, Maybe I'm in Way Over my Head

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

**We're at the second to last chapter already... sad, but exciting, no? Anyway, I like to think of this as Climax Part II, so get ready for a little bit of fluff, some action-packed action, and a whole lot of angst!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica<br>**

**Chapter 7: Okay, Maybe I'm in **_**Way **_**Over my Head **

**x-x-x  
><strong>

I awoke slowly, as if swimming up from deep beneath the surface of some huge lake, a lake full of some viscous liquid that kept me from moving properly and made my limbs feel like they were tied down with a ton of bricks. And it stung too, well it did sting, I was sure of that, but somewhere in the darkness I had passed the point of stinging and moved onto a dull ache.

_That would be the effects of the holy water_, said Kage and his voice in my mind immediately jolted me awake. The memories of what had happened flooded back into my head as if the water had broken through my skull and infiltrated my brain, making my head ache as well.

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the dim rays of golden light seeping around the drawn curtain over the bedroom window. I couldn't tell if the sun was coming up or going down – I had no clue how long I'd been out for. What I did know was that I was not in my own bedroom. I was lying in the middle of Usagi's large king-sized bed.

The same Usagi who had come to my rescue the night before. The one who had killed the demon and carried me back here and cared for me. The one who had said 'I love you' moments before I blacked out. I felt my face turn red at the memory.

"And so he lives," said a voice that made me flush deeper, "I would recognize that blush anywhere." I turned my head to look at Usagi, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed and regretted it immediately. My whole body ached viciously.

I let out a low groan at the pain and then felt Usagi shift from his position in the chair to beside me in the bed. "Let me help you," he said softly as he slid an arm beneath my back and pulled me up into a sitting position. The blankets fell away from my torso and I could see the white bandages that Usagi had wrapped around me where the holy water had burned my skin.

But if Usagi had been the one to bandage me that means he must have realized…

_…That I'm here_, Kage finished the thought, _Misaki, we cannot waste any more time. He must be eliminated. Now._

I gulped involuntarily, suddenly feeling very sick. I looked up and my gaze was immediately met with Usagi's violet one. His beautiful amethyst eyes, framed by silver hair, looking down at me with such concern that I probably would have done about anything to wipe the sadness away.

"How much of last night do you remember, Misaki-kun?" asked Usagi suddenly.

To which Kage replied immediately with one simple word: _Lie._ And I was forced to comply – what I else could I do without letting the angel know there was a demon inside of me bent on killing him?

"Nothing," I said trying to sound lost and confused – which admittedly was not very hard given the state of my (and my demon's) conflicting emotions at the moment.

Usagi looked down at me hard and for a second I thought he was going to contradict me. But he didn't. Instead his expression shifted to a small, sad smile as he lifted a hand to pat me on the head. "You know, Misaki," said Usagi, "if there is ever anything you want to talk about, I am always here for you. Nothing could ever make me stop caring for you. Remember that."

A shiver coursed down my spine with his last words although I'm not sure if that had to do with what he said or who he said it to. His eyes weren't focused on mine and I got the strange feeling he was looking deeper. Like he could see through me or within me…

_He knows… _said Kage's voice grimly from the back of my mind. But he was cut off as Usagi leaned down and kissed me. Slowly at first, with lips working against mine as if he was trying to memorize the shape, the feel with his own. And then it turned fiercer as his teeth grazed my lips and his hand pressed against the small of my back. I scarcely noticed the pain as I willingly arched towards him.

I brought my hands up and twined my hands through his hair, letting the silky strands slide through my fingers. My lips parted as I let out a small gasp and his tongue found mine. He tasted so sweet… so good… so perfect.

And all too soon, he was gone, drawing back with a sad smile playing on his lips. He brought a hand up and stroked my face, running his smooth fingers first down the line of my jawbone and then over my lips before cupping my whole cheek in his palm. He placed one more kiss on my lips, this one, however, much more chaste and final before dropping his hand to his side.

I'm not sure how long we sat there in silence before Usagi spoke again. "I thought as a special treat," said Usagi, tone changing completely, but there was an odd remnant hitch in his voice that seemed to signal an emotion that I couldn't quite place, "I would do the cooking today. That would just leave you with the cleaning and laundry. I think that sounds fair. Wouldn't you agree?"

He stood and left the room as I just sat there staring. _I don't think I'll ever understand this guy… _I thought.

_It won't matter, _replied Kage, _this angel knows I'm here. Which means it is time._

_ Wait, what? _I said in my mind, but my thoughts were pressed aside as Kage took over.

_I have prepared for the creation of a body, _said Kage off-handedly as if he were discussing nothing more than the weather, _and now that he knows of my existence it will only get harder to kill him. The sooner the better._

_ No! _I yelled, struggling against Kage's will, but it was too strong. I felt my consciousness being pressed into a corner of my mind as Kage pushed my body to its feet. It hurt like hell, but Kage was better at compartmentalizing the pain than I was.

_It's been a fun ride, little human_, said Kage, _but I think I liked you better when you were still an emotional wreck. Well, you're still pretty much an emotional wreck, but guilt is easier to control than love._

I didn't respond, instead focusing my efforts on overthrowing Kage's dominance over my mind. He just laughed at my futile efforts as he slipped silently out of the bedroom door.

From the top of the stairs I could Usagi standing over the stove cooking something that could probably be considered stew if you had really low standards in food. He somehow made the checkered apron he had tied around his waist look manly – I have no idea how this was possible. I probably would have smiled if there wasn't a demon planning on killing him currently in control of my every move.

_Keep your thoughts to yourself, _snapped Kage and I just glared internally back at him. Kage moved my body lightly down the stairs, but with enough noise that Usagi looked up when we reached the bottom.

"Misaki-kun," said Usagi with concern, "What are you doing out of bed?"

I felt myself smile against my will. "Do you even know how to cook, Usagi-san?" said Kage innocently with my voice.

Usagi smiled and looked back down at the stew he was stirring, his hair falling into his face and covering his eyes. "Ye, of little faith, Misaki," he said, "What if I told you I used to be a chef before I became a novelist?"

"I wouldn't believe you," said Kage exactly as I would have responded.

_Misaki, _deplored Kage, _we've been together for ten years. I know how you think. You are mine._

Anger coursed through me. _Get out of my head, demon! _I yelled and Kage laughed.

_Funny, _said the demon, _I think I've heard that one before. Now shush, this will all be over soon enough._

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," laughed Usagi but there was an odd, unreadable lilt to his voice. Sorrow, maybe? He turned towards the opposite counter, causing his hair to shift slightly and allowing me to catch a glimpse of his violet eyes. I could have sworn they were shining, rimmed with tears…

But apparently Kage hadn't noticed. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike and he was going to take it.

The demon stole my body silently over to the counter where he grabbed a knife that lay there abandoned. I don't think he noticed that it was the demon girl's, but I did and it made me wonder what Usagi was up to… but I clamped down tightly on all thoughts. Kage may be in control of my body but he was _not_ using my thoughts if I could help it.

Fortunately (well, fortunately, relative to the overall horribleness of this situation) Kage was too filled with glee at the thought of the imminent creation of his new body to notice my thoughts. He tiptoed right up to Usagi's back, lifting the dagger into the air, poised to pierce it through Usagi's back. I felt my stomach drop as I mentally thrashed, trying to somehow stop this demon in my mind.

_This is it, Misaki, _said Kage, _See you in another life._

_ Please no… _I cried in my mind but I was cut off by a voice.

"Please just get it over with, demon," said Usagi in a strained voice, hands gripping the counter, his back still to us. And now it was Kage's turn to freeze.

"You know?" said Kage listlessly through my voice.

Usagi suddenly turned towards us and snapped, "Of course I know!" before sighing and bringing a few fingers to his head to knead his forehead. He blinked his amethyst eyes and a teardrop loosed itself and slid down his cheek. He let out a sad laugh. "You know, never in all my years – and believe me there have been a lot of them, angels don't die of old age – did I think I would care this much about a human. Enough to die for one. I love you, Misaki and I hope you have a wonderful life once this demon is gone."

If it were possible for your heart to melt, I think mine would be in a puddle at my feet. "Usagi-san," I murmured and it took me a moment to realize I had said that. Not Kage.

"Shut up, human!" yelled Kage, also in my voice, "Your time is over angel, say goodbye." And without he lifted the dagger, ready to plunge it into Usagi's heart.

"NO!" I yelled in my own voice, pushing with all my might at Kage's presence. I felt my hand freeze midair as we battled for control.

"What are you doing Misaki?" growled Kage in my voice.

"Taking back what is mine!" I yelled back. The dagger was trembling in our joint grip.

"You'll get it back," snapped Kage. "Once we kill the angel. Just give up, you will never win. The human mind can't fight forever." But my voice under his control sounded strained.

"It doesn't need to last forever," I growled back, my control of my voice growing in strength.

"Misaki…" I heard Usagi's voice float through the air and I caught a glimpse of him through Kage's fleeting vision, white and feathery wings stretched wide, glowing radiantly as if they generated their own light from within.

And that pushed me over the top. I couldn't let this demon take such beauty from the world. From my world. Usagi was my world. "I love him…" I murmured.

I heard Usagi gasp as Kage's hold slipped. And I knew immediately what I must do.

_You wouldn't, _said Kage in my mind.

"I would," I said, and I twisted the dagger so that it was facing towards me and plunged it forward.

I heard Usagi cry out as Kage said, _Stupid human, we could have both lived._ _But if you insist…_

Before the blade reached my chest I felt something rip inside of me. As if someone had taken my mind and soul and tore them both down the middle. I cried out as my body went limp, the dagger fell to the floor, clattering on the hardwood.

"Misaki!" I heard Usagi yell, but his cry was lost to Kage's cackle that was no longer coming from within me. My vision swam as my body felt oddly light and empty as I fell to the floor. Above me floated a giant swirling mass of smoke, through which I could just make out the silhouette of a winged and horned creature laughing mercilessly. And then everything went black.


	8. Inadvertent Seduction is my Forte

**A/N: First of all, thank you for the reviews!  
><strong>

**Second of all... this is the final chapter! I can't believe its already over, but you have to admit, it's been a fun ride, right?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica<br>**

**Chapter 8: Inadvertent Seduction is apparently my Forte**

**x-x-x  
><strong>

I was dead. There was no way I could be alive right now. The dagger had been in my hand, poised and ready to sink into my heart. I was dead.

But the knife never reached my flesh. Did that change anything? My head felt very empty here in the darkness. My head _felt_ empty… Wait, wasn't I dead? How could I feel anything?

I turned instinctively to Kage for an answer, but he wasn't there. It was just me, alone in my head… But that meant I should have been dead. I didn't kill Usagi, but Kage was gone. That meant he forcibly left my body which is death to any human host. I was dead.

But the strange thing was, I wasn't. Dead people definitely didn't think and I was having my first private thought session in ten years. But how?

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting into the light. But it wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel sort of light. It was the overhead lights of Usagi's apartment. I was lying on the couch in the main room of the flat. I blinked a few times to clear my head and attempted to push myself into a sitting position.

But I was stopped midway as someone pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Misaki-kun," breathed Usagi in my ear as he pulled my torso to his, "I'm so glad you are okay." His voice sounded on the verge of tears. I let myself sink into his body, reveling in its warmth as his fingers clutched my back and letting a happiness I had not felt in ten years flow through me. But I still didn't understand…

"How…?" I managed to choke out in a whisper through Usagi's vice grip around my body. He let up on the hug and pushed me a little back from him so we were looking at each other. His fingers remained solidly gripped around my shoulders, holding me in place as if he were afraid he'd lose me if he let go.

But he didn't answer my question, instead asking, "How could you scare me like that?"

"Scare you?" I shot back, "You were the one who was going to…" I started to say, but stopped myself short, gaze fixated on the violet one before me as the memories of what I thought was my final struggle came rushing back. Usagi was going to let himself be killed for me? "I don't – I mean I didn't deserve…" I began to say, but I was cut off by Usagi's fingers at my lips.

"If you say that you don't deserve to live," said Usagi slowly, "You will have to be punished. Now I am going to explain to you what happened. Do not interrupt. Do you understand?" I just nodded meekly, confused as to how I was suddenly being reprimanded like a small child, but not really minding.

Usagi took a deep breath before saying, "You died last night."

"What?" I burst out without thinking and I earned myself a thwack on the head.

"No interrupting," said Usagi, "Next time you do, you will be punished in a much less innocent manner. Got it?" I nodded silently, blush creeping across my cheeks, as Usagi's eyes roamed my body. I think I knew exactly what type of punishment he had in mind.

"When the demon living inside of your body realized that you were going to kill yourself," explained Usagi, "he ripped himself from your body and you died. Really the same thing would have happened either way, but demons have superiority complexes and this one refused to be bested by a human." He said that as if Kage were still around to hear the mocking in his voice. I didn't understand why, but I wasn't about to question Usagi on the matter.

"And that is why you are still alive," continued Usagi with a spark blazing in his purple eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but one hard look from Usagi caused me to swallow my questions and wait for his explanation.

"Good boy," said Usagi and he patted me on the head, ruffling my hair, before continuing, "Now you are probably wondering how you are sitting here now, having a conversation with me, yes?" I didn't answer his question. Or point out the fact that this one-sided explanation was not really much of a conversation. Instead I nodded slowly and expectantly.

"You are alive because I am – well was – an angel," said Usagi, "As an angel, I had certain powers. One of those powers being the ability to give up my immortality to grant a dying mortal life. Which I did. To save you."

I felt my eyes widen in shock as I took in his words. "You mean you - " I began to say but I was cut off as Usagi's lips crushed against my own. I had a momentary urge (well, way more than momentary but I had some things to work out before I could give into it) to melt into his arms, but I resisted and pushed back at his chest with my palms. "Usagi wait - " I managed to get out.

"I said," whispered Usagi, leaning in to breathe the words in my ear, "that if you interrupted again you would be punished."

"Later!" I said, grabbing his hands, which had been sinking dangerously low on my bare torso.

"Is that a promise?" asked Usagi, raising an eyebrow.

I ignored him and asked, "So you gave up your immortality? For me?" My voice came out more incredulous sounding than I meant it to.

Usagi leaned back and looked me in the eyes before answering with a solid, "Yes." As if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

I just stared in disbelief.

"Don't give me that 'I don't deserve it' look," said Usagi off-handedly, "No one deserves to have their life taken away by a demon. And don't think I'm even talking about you," he added when he saw my attempt to protest. "Misaki, as clichéd as it sounds, you are my life now."

I just continued to stare, unable to tear my gaze from his violet one. That is, until I was started from my still position by a loud, scoffing laugh that came from neither Usagi, nor me. A laugh that soundly eerily and oddly familiar.

"What – what was that?" I said in an overly jumpy voice.

"I think you mean who was that," said Usagi in a bored voice, "And I think you've already met. Actually scratch that, I _know _you've already met, barring any long-term memory loss at least…"

I looked at Usagi, confused, before turning and scanning the rest of the room apart from the couch we were sharing. Everything looked exactly as it had when I had been last awake. Dirty dishes lined the sink and stacks of books littered the floor. Even Usagi's favorite Suzuki stuffed bear was still sitting innocently in its place on the couch opposite of us.

Or at least I thought it was sitting there innocently – that is until I saw its beady black eyes flash red as if it were _alive_. I yelped and nearly dove into Usagi's lap out of fear and instinct. Usagi laughed and took the opportunity to fold his arms around me and draw me closer so that we were sitting with my back to his chest. I felt goosebumps break out over my skin, but I wasn't sure if they were from the scare the bear had given me or the man now breathing into my ear.

"It's okay, Misaki," cooed Usagi as he trailed a finger down my side. My chest was still bare – harboring only the bandages from the fight with the demon girl – and I shivered. The goosebumps were definitely _not_ from the bear. But I was still confused as to what was up with the odd stuffed toy.

"Suzuki – did it, umm he, umm make that noise?" I managed to ask.

"I think I'll let him field this one," said Usagi, "Kage?"

I heard a very audible sigh coming from the general direction of the bear before I heard its voice. The voice I had been hearing in my head for ten years, but this time it wasn't coming from within me. I was pretty sure I felt some sort of twisted out of body experience when the demon spoke in a gruff snarl, "Shut up, angel. Isn't it bad enough you tricked me into here? Don't make me talk to the kid. He should be dead."

"Now now, Kage," chided Usagi as if he were talking to a child rather than a vicious (well, once vicious) demon, "Is this any way to treat the owner of your new host?"

"I shouldn't even be in this rag!" yelled Kage and I flinched involuntarily, too used to the rage being inside my own head. Usagi seemed to notice my reaction and hugged me tighter in response.

"Do not worry, Misaki," said Usagi soothingly, "He cannot hurt you, or anyone for that matter."

"But how…?" I asked, trailing off as my head reeled from this new development.

Usagi laughed as Kage grumbled incoherently. "Well you see," said Usagi, "angels gain power just by living. We are beacons of life and therefore life energies are just attracted to us. As you can imagine, when you live forever, the amount of energy within an angel builds up quite a bit. So much, sometimes that even mortals notice it – they can see our wings. That is why we must, from time to time, siphon the extra energy off. Usually into a possession that is precious to us, but not something that stands out and is likely to be stolen. Something like Suzuki."

Usagi paused and cast a smile-filled glance at the bear, as if he were a child adoring his toys. Kage growled at the look and Usagi continued, "Once an object is filled with enough siphoned-off energy it begins to give off an aura similar to that of a human. Demons cannot see in their bodiless forms and therefore choose hosts based on this aura. Stronger aura usually means a stronger human – a human a demon would want for his host."

Usagi paused as if to let that sink in and comprehension dawned on me. A wild grin broke out over my face as I said, "So basically, what you are saying is that Kage was stupid enough to think that Suzuki was a human host?"

"Exactly," said Usagi.

"But why doesn't he just leave then?" I asked, eyeing the bear surreptitiously. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to judge_, I thought as the image of Kage escaping and coming back for my body flooded my mind. I shuddered involuntarily.

And somehow Usagi knew exactly what I was thinking and that made me smile. "Do not worry, Misaki," said the once-angel, "Kage cannot escape from that prison back into our world. He can no longer feed on the lives of the innocent."

"But won't he die then?" I blurted out, not really sure of why I cared. I guess living with somebody – well, something – for ten years can cause you to get a little attached to them. Even if that something was a life-sucking demon that tried to kill the man I love and then tried and kind of succeeded in killing me.

Usagi smiled and shook his head, "You are too kind, Misaki."

"Tell me about it," chimed in Kage, "Having a host with a heart sucks. Just look where it landed me."

"I don't know where you are expecting any sympathy from, demon," said Usagi, "but I will allow you to stay until you starve yourself out of this world for good." I tensed involuntarily at the last part of his statement. Starving didn't sound… nice, even if we were talking about a murderous demon.

Usagi laughed again. "I bet you did not know, Misaki," said Usagi, "that demons do not need human life to live, they just need it to live in this world. They can live indefinitely in the demon world and usually do."

"But it's so _boring_," complained Kage. I looked over at his bear form, surprised. I don't think I had ever heard him whine before.

"They just come here for entertainment," said Usagi, "at human and angel expense."

Suddenly I felt a lot less bad for the demon trapped in the bear on the couch across from us. But I was suddenly too distracted by Usagi's roaming hands to think any more about Kage or really anything else. "Usagi-san," I choked out, "What are you doing?"

"I seem to recall that punishment is in order for you," breathed Usagi into my ear as his hands dropped to fiddle with the waistband on my pants. I felt my face flush bright red, but I lacked the desire or willpower to stop him.

Kage did not, however. "For Shinigami's sake!" cried the demon, "Get a room. I don't even have eyelids in this stupid form…" For a moment it sounded like Kage was actually embarrassed, but I was too soon distracted by Usagi scooping me up bridal-style to know for sure.

"Very well, demon," said Usagi, me cradled in his strong arms, "But only because you do not deserve the pleasure of seeing Misaki as I plan on seeing him." The seductive growl in the older man's voice made me shiver involuntarily.

But the mood was immediately killed by Kage's reply of, "News flash, angel. I was in his head for ten years and believe it or not he did see a mirror in that time. You're not missing out on much. Especially down there. If you know what I mean."

I blushed deeply as Usagi let me slide to my feet. For a moment I actually thought that Kage's words had changed his mind about me and my heart fell. And then I saw what he was actually planning to do.

The demon laughed loudly at his own remark, apparently unaware of Usagi's approach. He did not notice until Usagi had effectively pushed the bear, face-first, into the floor. "Set me up right, you stupid rabbit!" yelled Kage.

Usagi just laughed and walked back over to me, taking my hand and saying, "Come Misaki, let's go prove that demon wrong."

If possible, I blushed even deeper as Usagi led me by the hand up the stairs.

When we had almost reached Usagi's bedroom, I stopped, pulling on his hand as I stayed rooted in place in the hallway. "What is wrong, Misaki?" asked the silver-haired man, looking down at me with surprise and concern.

"I-I," I didn't know how to start. I wanted to thank Usagi for everything. For letting me live with him and taking care of me. For giving his immortality for me and saving me. For loving me…

Usagi frowned at my hesitation. "I am sorry, Misaki," said Usagi listlessly, "I did not realize… but if you don't want to…"

It took my brain a moment to comprehend what he was saying, but once it did, my mind and body kick started into action. "No," I said loudly and I turned on him but couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. I let my hair fall into my face as my cheeks grew redder by the moment. "You've done so much more me," I said, trying to keep my voice even, "It's time I did something for you."

I looked up to see him looking down at me with a curious expression, as if waiting to see what I was about to do. The only problem was, I wasn't even sure what I was about to do. So I let my instincts take over. Which was pretty easy to do since they were all but screaming at me to jump Usagi right then and there.

But I reined in the urge at least a little and settled for standing on my tiptoes and planting a light kiss on his lips. I wound my arms up around his neck and leaned forward, he obliged leaning back into the wall for support. I let my fingers twine through his hair as he caught me around the back and our kiss deepened.

My lips worked slowly and passionately against his, but this time he didn't try to take control, which both scared me and excited me. He let my tongue probe his mouth, taking in his sweet flavor. When I pulled back we were both gasping for breath, wanting more.

I leaned forward, still on my toes to put my lips to Usagi's ear. "Thank you," I breathed, "for everything." And then I pressed my lips to his ear and kissed him. Letting my mouth trail down his neck to his collar bone. I smiled as he shivered under my touch.

"You are welcome, Misaki," said Usagi, leaning down to speak into my ear, "But it is not necessary. Having you is thanks enough."

And suddenly we were falling, controlled, but falling nonetheless. Still wrapped in each other's arms when I felt my back against the floor. And before I could react, Usagi's lips were against mine and it took all my willpower to fight back.

"No…" I moaned and Usagi drew back, looking down at me from his propped up position on his arms with a look of confusion.

"You don't want to…?" he started to ask, but I immediately shook my head, my hair falling over my face.

"That's not what I meant…" I said and I could feel the blush coming already. I didn't make eye contact when I said the next part. "It's just that you have done so much for me. I wanted to thank you by doing s-something, uh, for you…"

I chanced a peek up through my hair and Usagi's smile told me that he knew exactly what I meant. In one swift movement he flipped us and suddenly, Usagi's back was to the floor as I straddled him.

My face must have been bright red at that point as I just stared down at him in surprise. I had not been expecting to get my way that easily. "Well, what are you waiting for?" said Usagi smoothly.

"Uhh," I said unintelligently as I stared down at the man beneath me. I forced my body into actions, attacking the buttons of his shirt and failing miserably at undoing any of them. I cursed loudly as my third attempt to undo the top button failed. And then even louder as my hands slipped and I fell flat on my palms on either side of Usagi's head.

"S-sorry," I mumbled, letting my hair fall into my face to cover my blush and my eyes close to hide the tears that for some reason chose now of all times to threaten to spill over. I just couldn't seem to do anything right…

Suddenly I felt a soft touch, brush the hair back from my face, holding it out of my eyes and allowing me to meet Usagi's violet ones. He was smiling hugely – always so calm and cool and beautiful - and I felt the breath catch in my throat at his radiance. I wished that for once, I could have that sort of effect on him.

"You know," said Usagi slowly, still staring up into my eyes. I wanted to break my gaze away from his perfection but I couldn't. Some intangible string held me in place. "You really need to stop inadvertently seducing me, Misaki."

"Wh-what?" I said. Me seducing him? But he seemed so unfazed by it all…

"It's really unfair," he continued, "I am now, after all, only human."

I just blinked and stared down at him for a moment, trying to comprehend all the emotions that were vying for dominance in my mind. Only one seemed to make any coherent sense at all. "I love you, Usagi-san," I said. My voice didn't waver or hitch with nerves and I knew why.

Because it was true. The truest thing I knew.

"I love you, Misaki," said Usagi and with that he reached up and linked his arms around my neck, pulling my face down to his. And we kissed. We kissed until the moonlight met the rays of the sun, melding together, a perfect balance painted across the sky for all to see in a grand cosmic watercolor. The morning and the night, the light and the dark, as one.

**x-x-x**

I awoke in Usagi's bed, my body cupped within Usagi's and swathed with blankets. I couldn't help but think that if Kage were here he would have made some snide comment about me being the little spoon. But he wasn't here. I was still alone on my head and that made me happy.

But not nearly as happy as the fact that I was not actually alone. That I could feel every curve of Usagi's body pressed to mine, a perfect fit. I smiled and nestled deeper into the warm embrace.

"Misaki?" came Usagi's bleary voice from somewhere behind me.

"Hm?" I replied, torn between never wanting to move again and wanting to hear Usagi's sweet voice.

"Remember last night, when I said you were to be punished for interrupting?" asked Usagi, voice still bleary with sleepiness.

"Yes…" I replied my voice sounding much giddier than I had intended it too. But if last night was punishment… I finished the thought with a not-so-well-concealed grin and began to roll over to face my lover.

But I was stopped midway with a forceful push. One that knocked me off of the bed and landed me on the floor with a soft "oof." I gathered the blankets that had fallen off the bed as well around my waist and stood. "Usagi-san," I said turning towards him, "What the hell?"

"Go," he said in a dead voice that matched his nearly lifeless eyes, "Breakfast. Now."

"Are you serious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow that I'm sure he didn't see. But hey, it's the thought that counts.

"Yes," said Usagi, still not moving, "Make eggs… they're just so… yellow." And with that he rolled over and I couldn't be sure whether or not he'd gone back to sleep. Usagi-san was not a morning person.

I sighed and leaned forward to pat Usagi on the head, ruffling his silver hair between my fingers before turning to go downstairs. I have to say that I had always thought "love" would be a bit more wonderful, enchanting and pink colored, but I couldn't really complain. I couldn't remember ever being this happy before now.

I passed Kage's prone form as I made my way to the kitchen. "I can't believe you're choosing to be a housewife over having me," said the demon as I began to crack eggs onto a pan, "At least with a demon you have some semblance dignity."

"Kage?" I said over the crackle of the stove.

"Yes, Misaki?" replied the demon.

"Shut up." And he did as I stood there making breakfast for the angel that brought a smile to my face that not even a demon could wipe away.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had writing it!**

**And if you did (or didn't, I guess) drop me a review, I'd love to know what people think ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
